


heaven and hell were words to me

by Silvereye



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: The second time Roy gets shot around La Belle, he wakes in Alice Fletcher's bed.Takes place around the end of the series finale.





	heaven and hell were words to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

> Ashling - I hope you like it. :D Hozier's "Work Song" _really_ suits this pairing.

The second time Roy gets shot around La Belle, he wakes in Alice Fletcher's bed. It's a lot less drafty than her barn, and the bedding soft enough that Roy doesn't think he can fall asleep once he's noticed it. Must be Alice's, 'cause Iyovi wouldn't give up her own bed and neither of the women would let Truckee loan his.

No, not Alice's. Mrs Fletcher's. He can't go around thinking of her by her Christian name.

She comes in some time later, stands by the bed for a heartbeat, checking if he's awake. Roy thinks he smiles and after another blink she does, too, in that thrifty manner she's got. She goes down on one knee, raises the blanket to look at his side. Clean white bandages, haven't even bled through. And Roy doesn't remember burning, this time.

"No gunpowder," he says. His voice is thin as a reed. Must've been asleep for a day, if not more.

"Thought cloth would do," she says.

Roy expects her to ask what happened. He doesn't know why. Truckee saw enough and would've told her all about it. In any case, she asked no questions the first time around and back then she should've had a lot more.

She only asks: "Hungry?"

"Not a gut wound?" he whispers. It's foolish. He'd likely be dead from a gut wound by now.

She shakes her head. "Iyovi said no."

He nods, famished. She brings him a bowl of soup. Looks at him struggling to sit upright against the headboard, but doesn't offer any help after it's obvious he's strong enough to not keel over. Roy's grateful for it. Her care is a warm thing, but helping him eat would be pity and he can't take any of that right now.

She sits on the edge of the bed when he's finished, takes the bowl from his hand and sets it down on the floor. Her eyes have the same dark and questioning look they had a couple of nights ago and Roy can't help but hold his breath. He's not up for any of that and she knows it, and yet.

She kisses him, on the forehead first, on the mouth second. His breath catches and he raises his hand to her cheek. She closes her eyes for a moment, her breath hot against his mouth.

Roy leans towards her like he's a sunflower and she's the sun. It's careless enough that the bandages press on the wound and he startles.

She draws back, smiling ruefully. "Rest for now," she says.

She leaves. He slowly gets down on his back again, still thinking of her. No one else has ever looked at him quite like that, but then she's not anyone else.

Roy can't stay in La Belle forever. He doesn't belong in this town, not after everything, him being exactly who he is. It matters to the people here, even if it doesn't matter to her.

He wishes he could stay with Alice. He sighs.


End file.
